I Need You Now More Than Ever
by OnlyMondler
Summary: When Chandler's Dad dies what will happen and what relationships will it lead to?
1. Chapter 1

_This story is set after TOW Rachel finds out. Rachel is mad that Chandler said that Ross loves her, but when he has a family crisis will all his friends be there for him?_

_DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING._

"Rach you have to forgive him" Monica said defending Chandler much to Rachel's dismay

"How can I? My life was starting to come together but now… now it's changing again" Rachel said as she put her face in her hands

"Fine be mad all you want but it doesn't change the fact that Ross loves you" Monica said and got up and went to her room.

_Monica was right. Being mad at Chandler won't change the fact that Ross still loves me _Rachel thought. Rachel decided she would talk to Chandler in the morning, figuring she needed time to think.

Meanwhile in apartment 19

"Hello Chandler Bing" Chandler said as he answered the phone.

"Hello Chandler this is Nicole from the good Samaritan hospital in Las Vegas" A woman said on the other line. Immediately concern grew in Chandler's body. "We are sorry to inform you Mr. Bing that your father passed away here today. I am very sorry for your loss Chandler." Nicole said

"um Thanks I guess" Chandler said and then hung up the phone. Chandler collapsed into one of the bar stools at the kitchen counter and sighed deeply. He knew him and his father weren't close but it was his Dad. If it wasn't for him he wouldn't be there right now.

After about half an hour Chandler decided to go to bed. He lay there wide awake… crying. Joey heard the sobs coming through the wall, Joey got up and listened very closely outside of Chandler's knew it was crying but he found it weird considering Chandler never cries. The cries were filled with so much sadness that Joey went to get Monica the only one of the group who knew how to handle Chandler.

Joey walked over to apartment 20 and knocked on the door. It was a few minutes before Monica answered the door fighting to stay awake.

"Joe its almost 1 in the morning whatever is wrong must be good" Monica said. Before she could say another word Joey grabbed Monica's wrist and dragged her into his apartment. Monica heard the sobs coming from Chandler's bedroom. "Joey why is Chandler crying?" Monica asked a little worried

"I don't know. Chandler never cries and when he does it is important. Maybe he is mad about Rachel." Joey said

Monica gently knocked on Chandler's door and opened it carefully. She walked into his bedroom and saw him curled up in a ball on his bed. She sat on his bed and started to gently rub his back "Sweetie what's wrong?" she asked as she continued to rub his back. He never answered he just continued to cry. "Chandler you're really scaring me, tell me what's wrong"

Her words made him look up at her "You want to know what's wrong… MY LIFE" He shouted Then went back to crying.

"Chandler what does that mean is this all because of the Rachel and Ross situation?" Monica asked still rubbing his back. He had totally forgot about that.

"He's gone Mon. My Dad is dead and I know why. I could have stopped it" Chandler said barely audible.

Joey was listening for the living room. He felt a rush of sadness pass through him, he hated when Chandler was sad. It was too much to handle so he softly walked across the hall to apartment 20. Joey sat down on the couch and turned on the tv, He eventually fell asleep.

Rachel woke up around 8:00 in the morning and walked out of her room to get a glass of water.

When she saw Joey on the couch she got really confused "Joey what are you doing here?" Rachel said kneeling down by his side to wake him.

"Oh yea Chandler was crying last night, Mon went over there but I don't think she came back" Joey said sitting up.

"Wait why was Chandler crying?" Rachel asked with concern

"Oh his dad died yesterday. I think he thinks his fault" Josy said looking into his hands.

Just then Monica walked into the room with Chandler wrapped in the blankets from his bed right beside her. He looked terrible, His hair looked as if a tornado went right through it, he had very dark circles under his eyes, he was as white as snow and he looked like he had been crying for hours. Which was exactly what he was doing.

"Chandler, sweetie go lay down on bed I will bring you some water." Monica said pointing towards her room. He never said a word he just did as she said and walked into her room and closed the door behind him.

"Hey Mon can i go talk to him?" Rachel asked "I won't say anything to hurt him I swear"

"Fine just think about what you say before you say it" Monica replied

Rachel slowly opened Monica's door and saw Chandler sitting on the bed looking into nothing. "Hey Chandler. Do you mind if we talk" Rachel asked as she sat on the bed.

_AN: I will continue if there is interest _


	2. Calling Mom

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing

_Rachel slowly opened Monica's door and saw Chandler sitting on the bed looking into nothing. "Hey Chandler. Do you mind if we talk" Rachel asked as she sat on the bed._

Chandler didn't move he just continued to sit on the bed staring into nothing. He felt like he had just been hit by a bus. Rachel sat down right next to him, which caused him to look at her slightly. "Chandler why don't you tell me why you think this is your fault" Rachel said patting his knee.

By this point Chandler was cried out, he was ready to talk. He continued to stare into nothing when he started to talk.

"About a year ago I got a call from my Dad. He had Kidney failure" He paused " He asked if I would come to see if he could have one of mine to save his life" He took a deep sigh and started to choke up " I told him no, I said that he was never there for me and so why should I be there for him." By now Chandler had broken down again.

Rachel sat there also in tears, she loved all her friends and to see them hurt caused her pain in return. "Chandler, I'm so sorry" Rachel said rubbing his back.

"Up until now I haven't really thought about it" Chandler said once he finished his crying session.

"Chandler I'm gonna go get Monica." She said as she got up from the bed. She gave Chandler a friendly peck on the cheek, and walked out of the room closing the door behind her. She walked into the living room to find both Monica and Joey sitting at the dining room table.

"Rach have you been crying?" Monica asked

"He told me why he thinks its his fault" Rachel said sniffling her nose. As she walked closer to the dining room table she whispered something to Monica and Joey. "I think you should call his Mom."

"Why? The last time we saw her Ross kissed the woman." Joey said.

"I know but she may be able to help us" Rachel said

"How can Nora help us?" Monica questioned

"She can help us, help Chandler. We are gonna need it. This is not gonna get any easier, this will take time to get better especially for Chandler." Rachel stated then sighed.

"Rachels is right. His Mom can help us" Monica said. "But if I were you i would do this at Joey's place we don't want Chandler to now we called his Mom" Monica whispered to Rachel.

"I'm gonna go call, I will be back" Rachel said as she walked out of the door into apartment 19.

Rachel picked up the phone and speed dialed number 1. Chandler told her all of his speed dials. The phone rang a few times before a woman answered the phone.

"_Hello this is Nora Bing" _

"Hello Nora this is Rachel, one of Chandler's friends"

"_What's wrong what happened to my son?" _

"Nora slow down Chandler is umm"

"_What has happened to my son" _

"How do I say this without making this weird" Rachel paused "His dad died from Kidney failure. Your ex asked if Chandler would go see if Chandler had liver that would in all save his life. But Chandler shot him down. So Now Chandler is umm blaming himself"

"_Oh my" _

"Now i know this is probably not the right thing to be calling you right now. But Chandler looks dead right now. He is wreck, Nora you have to help"

"_Rachel. May I talk to Monica?"_

"Um Yea sure hold on" Rachel placed her hand over the microphone and walked across the hall to get Monica. "Mon she wants to talk to you" Monica took the phone from Rachel and stepped in the hall.

"Hello " Monica said to start off

"_Monica listen very closely. You need to watch him very closely. He will want to smoke and drink a lot. When he was a kid he resorted to cutting as a way to relieve his pain. Just watch him closely" _

"Ok thank you " Monica said

"_Wait before you go. Don't let anything else bad happen to my baby boy" Mrs. bing said and hung up._

Monica walked back into the apartment stunted that Chandler would cut himself. She still hand the phone in her hand when she walked into the room.

"Well what did she say?" Rachel asked

"Watch him closely." Monica said softly

"Thats it?" Joey said with a laugh

"And that Chandler used to cut himself" Monica said a little louder but not loud enough that Chandler would hear.

"He what?" Joey asked very cautiously. Monica nodded then looked at the phone in her hand.

"We need to come up with a plan about how we are gonna help Chandler handle this." Rachel said.

"Ya we do but where do we begin?" Monica asked

_AN:Again I will continue based upon interest. :)_


	3. The Mother You Never Had

Disclaimer: Once again I own nothing

"We need to come up with a plan about how we are gonna help Chandler handle this." Rachel said.

"Ya we do but where do we begin?" Monica asked

All of the sudden Chandler stumbled out of Monica's bedroom. He had trouble walking, because he hadn't had sleep in almost twenty-four hours. He never bothered to say a word to anyone, he just made his way across the apartment and walked out the the front door.

Forgetting all about the conversation that Monica just had with his mom Monica didn't take this into much consideration.

As Chandler grabbed his jacket and wallet from his own apartment. He looked at a picture of him and Joey from the year before. He smiled at the picture and walked out of the apartment. He walked all the way down the stairs and out the building. He walked to the local drug store.

He Walked into the store and headed straight for the alcohol. He grabbed Whiskey, Vodka and Jack. When he got to the counter to pay he also got a pack of cigarettes. Once he paid for the alcohol and Cigars he walked back to his apartment. He walked by the coffee house to find his little group of friends sitting on the couch. _Would they really miss me if I was to die _Chandler thought. This thought caused Chandler to rush back to his apartment.

_Why didn't i just give one of my kidneys to him? Ya sure everyone dies but not everyone dies from their son not caring enough! _Chandler shouted in his mind. Before he knew it he was at his apartment. He walked in and opened the bottle of Jack and took a big drink of it.

One bottle of Jack, Vodka and Whiskey later Chandler found himself screaming into a pillow on his bed. _I need the pain to go away_ Chandler thought. Chandler got up from his bed and walked into his kitchen and grabbed a knife from the knife drawer and made an incision in his left arm. One Two Three cuts later Joey walked in.

"Chandler what are you doing?!" Joey shouted at the top of his lungs. This caused Monica and Rachel to walk in.

"You will never know how much it hurts Joe" Chandler said calmly as he made another cut in his arm.

"Chandler cutting yourself into tiny pieces will not make this any better" Rachel said

"You will never know Rach, How it feels to lose a parent because you chose not to help. It sucks!" Chandler said as he slammed the knife on the counter and started to walk towards his bedroom and slammed the door.

Monica opened Chandlers door and closed it behind her. Once she saw the empty bottles of alcohol on the ground she knew this was the alcohol talking. "Monica go away" Chandler said as he put his face in his pillow.

"Chandler I know this hurts, but harming yourself will not make this any easier for you of us the people who are trying to help you." Monica said rubbing his back "Now this is not your fault everyone dies at some point" Monica added

"Mon I know we weren't close but he is was my Dad you know and deep deep down i really loved him" Chandler said as he turned his head to look at Monica.

"Chandler I called your Mom" Monica confessed "She loves you so much and she said to watch you like a baby. And look I have failed already, I mean you have a bloody arm you are really drunk and really depressed. Now look until you get over this I am going to be watching you every moment of every day. I will be the mother you never had" Monica lectured

"Mon really?" Chandler asked

"Yes really now I am serious about this. And you better be too"Monica added

"Mon right now I just want to sleep" Chandler said

"Fine we will talk in the morning" Monica said "I will sleep on your couch tonight. Night Chandler" Monica said then left the room

_AN: So yea kinda dark but review :)_


	4. A Chat On The Couch

Disclaimer: I own nothing blah blah blah.

Chandler woke up with a pounding headache and an arm covered in dried up blood. He slowly got up from his bed and walked out of his bedroom, then walked into the bathroom to wash off the blood from his arm. Chandler looked down at the cuts on his arm, the cuts weren't deep but they were painful.

After Chandler cleaned up his arm and took an ibuprofen for his pounding headache he walked into the living room to find Monica still sleeping on the couch. He glanced at the clock on the kitchen counter: 8:00 am. He looked back at Monica who was still fast asleep. He watched her sleep for about Five minutes before she started to wake up.

"Hey" He said and gave her smile as she began to wake up

"Hey. How you doing?" Monica asked as she sat up. She knew it was a stupid question but she felt the need to ask.

"I've been better" Chandler said in reply to her stupid question. "Look I am sorry about last night" He said as he grabbed her hands.

"No Chandler, You were so drunk last night, But promise me one thing. That you will never ever cut yourself again" Monica said as pointed her finger at him

"Never ever again I swear" He said as he tugged on the finger that was pointing at him.

"Good" She said as she pulled him into a hug.

"So... Monica Geller would you miss me if I were to die?" Chandler asked.

"What?! Chandler if died I would have no reason to continue living. You are the closest thing to a brother. Believe me I would be a wreck without you" Monica said "Chandler if I Had to pick to between you and Ross… I would pick you" Monica continued

"Really because on my way home from the drugstore yesterday I saw you and the rest of the gang at the coffee house and you all looked so happy without me" Chandler added

"Chandler do you know what we were talking about?" Monica asked then paused "We're talking about how we can help _you_" Monica said putting the emphasis on the _you. _"And we all pointed out that the group was dull without you, boring, unentertaining. We need you Chandler the group needs you"

"Please tell me you aren't lying" Chandler said

"I am not lying Chandler. Now go get dressed I need to meet the group down at the coffee house in 15 minutes" She said as she ruffled his hair.

"Ok I will be back" As she watched him get up and walk into his bedroom she felt something strange pass through her. She liked Chandler. Not just like its Love…

_AN: Ok pretty dull I know but we are movin into the Modler zone :)_


	5. Do I Love You?

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything

_No, No, NO!_ Monica thought. _I can't love Chandler he is my best friend… with those beautiful blue eyes. .God I'm In love with Chandler I need to talk to someone about this. _Monica's brain was racing not knowing what to do. She got up from the couch in Chandler's apartment and walked out and into her apartment to find Rachel sitting on the couch watching tv.

"Hey Rach" Monica said as she walked into her apartment

"Hey Mon, How's Chandler?" Rachel asked turning off the tv.

"He's doing better, But I need to talk to you about something" Monica said as she sat down on the couch with Rachel

"Ok?" Rachel said with confusion

"Ok Rach have you ever been in love with one of your best friends?" Monica asked

"No Mon. I Mean I don't love you in the way which you are referring to. Mon,do you love Chandler?" Rachel asked with a slight smile

"Well yea, I don't know what to do, Rach I'm worried what this might do to our friendship" Monica said as she put her face in her hands

"Mon are you having deep romantic feelings for him?" Rachel asked

"Well last night I had a dream where we did it on the couch" Monica said with a sigh

" . you really love him don't you?" Rachel asked. Monica nodded her head slightly "Sweetie you need to tell him. I know that is probably not what you wanted to hear but it is the right thing to do" Rachel said as she put a hand oh Monica's shoulder

"Rach his Dad just died is that really appropriate?" Monica asked

"Mon if it's true love then you have to tell him, Do you truly love him?" Rachel asked

"More than anything right now"

"If you don't tell him you will regret it" Rachel said in a comforting tone. "Hey how about this we will go down to the coffee house and get some coffee ok?" said Rachel

Rachel and Monica got up from the couch and walked down to the coffee house to find the rest of their friends sitting on the orange couch… including Chandler. Monica and Rachel ordered their coffee and sat down on the couch to join the conversation.

"What are we talking about?" Rachel asked sitting down

"Oh I was just telling Ross about what Chandler did last night" Joey said and then looked at Chandler.

"Guys give him a break, I talked to him this morning" Monica said

"You know I had the feeling something was wrong last night" Phoebe said

"Chandler self harm… Really?" Ross said, Chandler didn't say anything he just rolled his eyes

"Chandler sweetie it's ok, They're shocked thats all" Rachel said patting his arm.

"Rachel is right it's just really hard right now" Monica said as she looked at all of her friends with a stern look on her face.

"You're right, You're right" Ross said

"thank you Mon" Chandler said with a smile. As Monica started back at him and looked into his eyes that's when she knew it was true love.

_God I could stare into those eyes all day _Monica thought. Once Monica realized she had been staring at him for almost a minute she turned away and blushed. "Phoebe, Rachel can talk to you up at the counter please" Monica asked. The three girls got up and walked up the counter and Rachel Phoebe looked at Monica. "I'm in Love with Chandler"

"What?" Phoebe asked

"Mon are you sure this time?" Rachel asked

"This time?" Phoebe asked shocked

"Yes I can't stop looking at him" Monica said as she looked at Chandler and started to stare again. This caused Rachel to snap in Monica's face.

"Monica if I were you I would tell him" Phoebe said

"I told her that too" Rachel said

"Really?" Monica asked

"Yes Mon. It's the right thing to do" Rachel said

"Ok but can you guys take the Joey and Ross somewhere, Please?" Monica asked

"Yea hold on" Phoebe said "Hey Joey Ross. Monica wants to talk to Chandler… alone so let's go" Phoebe said as she dragged Ross and Joey out of the coffee house, Rachel followed.

"Hey what's up?" Chandler asked as she sat down on the couch next to him

"Well important matters. You remember how last night I said i would be the Mother you never had. Well last night I had a dream where you and I did it. This has caused me to um have Romantic Feelings for you, which have all led to this… I Love you" Monica said then looked into her hands.

Chandler started at her moving his lips rapidly but no words were coming out of them. "You Love Me?" He finally asked

"Yes but I don't have to" And thats when Chandler shut her up with a kiss, He wasn't very surprised when she kissed him back.

"I love you too" He said softly.

"Really?"

"Actually I have loved you since Rachel showed. It let me see your loving side" He said with a smile. "Actually I bought this when I fell in love with you" He said and pulled out a teardrop sapphire necklace. "I know you love sapphires"

"Oh My God. It's beautiful. I love you so much. Actually I have loved you since the first time we met" Monica said and put the necklace around her neck.

Monica and Chandler's Friends were watching from the window in awe.

"They make such a cute couple" Rachel said

"They do don't they" Phoebe said

"I can't believe my little sister loves that self harming… I mean great" Ross said when he saw the faces if his friends.

"Ross cut Chandler some slack I mean his dad just died because he refused to give him a kidney"

Meanwhile back in the coffee house…

"So am I your boyfriend now?" Chandler asked

"Yes, and I will make you feel so much better than you have" Monica said and kissed him again.

_AN: Ok so yea. Next Chapter I will have a plot twist… That's Right. insert devil face :)_


	6. Major Decision

Disclaimer:Still don't own anything

It's been two week since Chandler's dad died, things were finally getting back to normal for Chandler and his friends. Chandler and Monica's relationship was going great, and their friends were more than thrilled that they got together.

Chandler went back to work about a week after his dad died. His coworkers actually gave him sympathy and support. Then one day Chandler''s boss called him into his office.

"Chandler please have a seat" Doug said as Chandler walked into his office "Chandler First off I am very sorry for your loss."

"Thank you sir" Chandler replied

"Now the reason why I have called you into my office is because the CEO of the company has looked over our departments numbers and he is very impressed with your work and he wants to meet with you" Doug said

"He want's to meet with me?" Chandler said pointing to himself

"Yes he want's to see if you could be the vice president of the company" Doug continued

"Wait is the job in New York?" Chandler asked

"No it's in California" Doug said as he looked down to his desk "But you can meet with him and then make your decision"

"I will have to talk to my girlfriend first" Chandler said

"Chandler this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Please make your choice thoughtfully"

"ok thank you sir" Chandler said and started to walk back to his office . _Vice President_ Chandler thought.

The rest of the day Chandler was thinking of a way to talk to Monica. He went home in a panic as he walked into apartment 20.

"Hey Mon" Chandler said as he walked into apartment 20 to find Monica drinking a glass of wine and reading a book.

"Hey sweetie. How was work?" Monica asked. This made Chandler flinch.

"It was interesting" Chandler said as he sat next to Monica on the couch.

"Well what happened?" Monica asked

"Well my boss Doug called me into his office to tell me the CEO of the company wants to make me vice president of the company"

" .god Honey thats amazing" Monica said patting his leg

"The job is in California" Chandler finished

"California? Are you actually thinking about taking it?" Monica asked backing away slightly

"Well Doug wants me to go and meet with him first. I told him I needed to talk to you first"

Monica looked down into her hand before up to him. "Go meet him" She finally said

"Really?" He asked

"Yes really" Monica said then pulled im into a hug

The next day Chandler walked into his boss' office

"Sir I will meet with Him"

"Chandler are you 100% Sure?"

"Yes I'm sure"

"Ok you leave for California on Monday for your interview. I have bought you a plane ticket" Dough said handing Chandler the ticket

"Thank you sir" Chandler said taking the ticket and walking out of the office.

Before Chandler knew it it was Monday, Chandler sat in a office building waiting for his interview.

" " A woman said walking up to him " will see you now" She said as he got up and followed her into a large office with white walls and bookshelves that went up to the ceiling. " will be right with you" The woman said and closed the door behind him.

About five minutes after the woman left a middle aged man walked into the office "I take it you're Chandler Bing" The man said as he walked up to Chandler and shook his hand

"Yes thats me" Chandler said

"Well I am very impressed with your work" said sitting down behind the desk "That's why I am offering you my position, I lied to your boss. Your numbers impress me so much that I am offering you my job" This made Chandler freez. "Chandler?"

"So you are offering me the position as CEO?"

"That's right"

"Yea I'm Gonna need time to think about that"

"Ok I will need your decision by the first of the Month"

Chandler shook 's hand goodbye and walked out of the office. Millions of thoughts started to flood Chandler's brain. _I need to call Monica_ He thought.

Once he got to his hotel room he picked up the phone and dialed Monica's number. It rang about three times before Rachel answered the phone

"_Hello this is Rachel speaking" _

"Rach is Monica there?"

"_Chandler?" _

"Ya Rach it's me I need to talk to Monica"

"_Ya hold on" Rachel put her hand over the mic and called for Monica_

"Monica?"

"_Hey sweetie… Well?"_

"He offered me the position as CEO"

"_ .God that amazing"_

"I don't know what to do"

"_Well if you take it you would have to move to California or if you don't take it you could find another job that you actually care about"_

"You do have a point"

It went quiet for about two minutes

"_Chandler this is your decision do whatever you want" _

"I know and I think I have made my decision"

"_Ok then go and confirm it… I'll talk to later I Love you" _

"I love you too" Chandler said and hung up the phone. He pulled the card that gave him just before he left.

"_Hello this is 's office"_

"Hello this is Chandler Bing I had an interview with today"

"_Hello I will put you through to " _

After what seemed like a lifetime to Chandler finally picked up

"_This is Thomas Johnson"_

"Hello this is Chandler Bing"

"_Well hello Chandler_ have you made your decision"

"Yes I will…"

_**AN: Hehe Insert devil face Review :) **_


	7. Suprises and Phone Calls

Disclaimer:Nope still don't own it

_**AN: I just want to apologize for the spelling/grammar mess ups last chapter.**_

"_Well hello Chandler_ have you made your decision"

"Yes I will have to kindly decline your offer"

" are you sure I mean this is a once in a lifetime offer"

"I understand but I have a Girlfriend and she is so important to me, and I'm not going to move just because of a job… oh and by the way I quit" Chandler lectured and hung up the phone. He took a deep sigh of relief. He immediately started to pack his suitcase to go home.

Meanwhile Monica was sitting at home with Rachel and Phoebe having one of those girly hangouts.

"So Mon do you think he will take the job?" Rachel asked

"I Honestly don't know. I mean he might but that would mean him moving to California… You know I guess I would be kind of mad if he did take the job" Monica said as the phone began to ring "Hello"

"_Hey Mon it's me" Chandler said on the other line_

"Oh hey sweetie so"

"_I'll see you in 8 hours"_

"You didn't take it?"

"_Nope. And I have a surprise for you when I get home"_

"Ok Chandler. I will see you when you get home… I love you"

"_You too"_

Monica hung up the phone and looked at her friends and gave them a little happy dance.

"He didn't take it?" Phoebe asked

"Nope he is on his way home, and he said he has a surprise" Monica said almost bouncing off the walls. The girls chatted for a little while longer before Phoebe had to go home. Monica went to bed around 12:00 am and slept for more than 4 hours before there was a soft knock on her bedroom door. She got up and answered it. It was Chandler.

"Chandler" She said jumping on him

"Hello to you too" He said as she literally pounced onto him "So I got you something" He said as he pulled out a small flat box. Inside the box was a small firefly broach with diamonds for the body and colorful wings.

" .God This is just like the one my grandmother had. H-how did you get your hands on this?" She asked

"Lets just say when your Mom is a writer and you say you can get them a signed copy people will agree like that" He said and snapped when he sat 'that'

"This is why I love you" She said and kissed him

The next morning Monica woke up in Chandler's arms. She felt safe, loved... protected. _My god I love this man_ she thought. After about fifteen minutes Chandler woke up.

"Hey beautiful" He said and kissed her forehead

"Hey, I know you were only gone for a day but I did miss you while you were gone" She said

"Hey look at me, You are the best girlfriend ever" He said and gave her a deep and passionate kiss.

"Wow and would do that all day if I could" She said and looked deeply into his eyes

"Then let me continue" He said and kissed. As the kiss began to heat up of course the phone starts to ring "Let it go to voicemail" He said. After about five or six ring Judy Geller's voice started to play on the answering machine

"Hello Monica this is your Mother. I just wanted to let you know that me and your father would like to say that Chandler really! I mean Monica you can do better than that right. Just give me a call when you break up with him. Bye"

"Did you hear what I just heard?" Chandler asked

"Yup, I can't believe this… My mom wants me to end it with you?!" Monica said and then paused "I have an idea. Give me the phone" Monica said and Chandler obeyed and gave her the phone. She dialed her Mom's number and waited for her to answer. once she did Monica gave a little speech "Hello Mom this is Monica I just wanted to let you know that no I will not break up with Chandler have a nice day" and thats when Monica hung up the phone and gave Chandler a high five. Then of course the phone rang again.

"Monica break up with him. That guy he his a loser and heartbreak waiting to happen"

"Mom you know you're on speakerphone and Chandler is right here"

"Hello Chandler, Now Monica I know you are an adult but seriously is he marriage material?"

"Yes Mom, Yes he is"

"Really?" Chandler asked in a calm tone

"Yes"

"Then marry me" He said

_AN: Again so sorry for the last chapter and all of its screw ups TBC_


	8. Geronimo

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own it.

_AN: I am using the song Geronimo by Sheppard in this Chapter. And You guessed Right I don't own that either _

"_Then Marry me"_

Chandler said as he ended the phone call.

"What?" She asked seriously

"Marry me" He repeated said as he pulled a ring box to reveal a Princess cut ring with a diamond sitting in the setting and smaller diamonds surrounding it.

"Chandler" Monica started.

"Monica will you marry me?"

"Chandler we are not ready… We still have a lot of work to do before we are ready" She said. His face showed hurt and even more hurt.

He felt as if he had gotten a punch to the stomach as he got up and rushed out the door. Monica followed him out of the room. "Chandler it's the right thing to do" Putting a hand on his shoulder, when he turned around to face her she saw a new Chandler. One that looked lost and hopeless. She looked at him as tears sprung to her eyes.

"Ya I know, I just need time to think" He said and left her apartment. As he walked into his apartment he saw Phoebe sitting at the kitchen counter talking to Joey.

"Hey man what's up?" Joey asked, He ignored the question and grabbed his wallet and walked back out the door not saying a word. Joey was confused yet a little worried. Last time he was like this he got drunk and cut himself.

Chandler walked down the streets of New York until he came across a guitar shop. He walked in and bought the best guitar he could find, Bought a case and walked home. He reached his apartment and walked in finding Phoebe and Joey still right where they were when he left.

Phoebe noticed the Guitar case in his hand and laughed slightly "Chandler is that a guitar case?" she asked while he pulled out the guitar for its case, he continued to ignore them.

"Chandler?" Joey asked, This caused Chandler to look up at him slightly holding the guitar ready to play. "Whatcha doin?" He asked

"What does it look like Joe" He said as Phoebe and Joey looked at each other. It was after five minutes of warm up before Chandler began to strum the guitar like it was nobody's business, Phoebe sat in her chair shocked at Chandler began to sing:

_Can you feel it?_

_Now it's coming back we can steal it_

_If we bridge this gap,_

_I can see you_

_Through the curtains of the waterfall_

_When I lost it,_

_Yeah you held my hand,_

_But I tossed it,_

_Didn't understand,_

_You were waiting,_

_As I dove into the waterfall_

_So say Geronimo!_

_Say Geronimo!_

_Say Geronimo!_

_Say Geronimo!_

_Say Geronimo!_

_Say Geronimo!_

_Say Geronimo!_

_Can you feel my love?_

_Bombs away,_

_Bombs away,_

_Bombs away_

_Can you feel my love?_

_Bombs away,_

_Bombs away,_

_Bombs away,_

_Say Geronimo!_

_Well we rushed it,_

_Moving away too fast_

_That we crushed it,_

_But it's in the past_

_We can make this leap,_

_Through the curtains of the waterfall_

_So say Geronimo!_

_Say Geronimo!_

_Say Geronimo!_

_Say Geronimo!_

_Say Geronimo!_

_Say Geronimo!_

_Say Geronimo!_

_Can you feel my love?_

_Bombs away,_

_Bombs away,_

_Bombs away,_

_Can you feel my love?_

_Bombs away,_

_Bombs away,_

_Bombs away_

_Well I'm just a boy,_

_With a broken toy,_

_All lost and coy,_

_So it's here I stand,_

_As a broken man,_

_But I've found my friend,_

_At the curtains of the waterfall_

_Now I'm falling down,_

_Through the crashing sound_

_And you've come around,_

_At the curtains of the waterfall_

_And you rushed to me,_

_And it sets us free_

_So I fall to my knees,_

_So say Geronimo!_

_Say Geronimo!_

_Say Geronimo!_

_Say Geronimo!_

_Say Geronimo!_

_Say Geronimo!_

_Say Geronimo!_

_Say Geronimo!_

_Say Geronimo!_

_Say Geronimo!_

_Say Geronimo!_

_Say Geronimo!_

_Bombs away,_

_Bombs away,_

_Bombs away _

_Say Geronimo!_

_Make this leap_

_Make this leap_

_Make this leap_

_Make this leap_

_Can you feel my love?_

As Chandler finished Phoebe and Joey sat on the stools in front of the kitchen counter with their mouths open in shock. Chandler looked at them and said "I used to take lessons" He grabbed his guitar and case and rushed into his bedroom.

"Did you just hear what I heard?" Phoebe asked

"Um yea" Joey said "Did you know he could play like that?"

"No but I suddenly find him very attractive" Phoebe said

"Phoebe he is with Monica… Wait Monica, usually he would be with right now" Joey suspecting the worse. Him and Phoebe and Joey walked across the hall and walked into Monica's apartment to find her crying on the couch,and Rachel trying her best to comfort her. "Mon what's wrong?"

"Chandler asked her marry her and she turned him down" Rachel said rubbing Monica's back.

"That explains the song" Phoebe said to Joey

"What song?" Rachel asked

"Oh Chandler bought a guitar and wrote a song on the spot" Joey said

"W-was I-it an I l-love you or an I hate you? Monica asked

"It was and I love you" Phoebe answered

"I need to talk to him" Monica said "I need to tell him yes"

Chandler stared down at the engagement ring in the ring box. His grandfather got that ring for his grandmother when they got engaged in scotland. The ring was one of a kind and all he wanted was for Monica to be the next to wear it.

He set the ring box down on the bed, and picked up his guitar from his case and began to strum it slightly as he said the lyrics from the song.

_Well we rushed it,_

_Moving away too fast_

_That we crushed it,_

_But it's in the past_

_We can make this leap,_

_Through the curtains of the waterfall_

He looked up from his guitar to find Monica standing in the doorway. Chandler set his Guitar back in his case and stood up and walked up to Monica. He brushed a few stray hairs that were in her face and kissed her with so much passion. During the kiss Monica finally realized _This is the man I want to spend the rest of my life with._

After she broke the kiss she walked over to his bed and picked up the ring box and took out the ring and slid it on her finger.

"Yes" She said almost crying again. Chandler walked over to her picked her up and spun her around.

"You sure this time?" He asked

"Oh yes. My God Yes" She said and planted a kiss on his lips "I love you"

"I know It was only three hours but I really missed you" He said

"So did I"

"So you want to go tell them?" he asked putting her down

"Yea" she said as they walked into the living room to find the rest of their friends sitting in the living room. Ross just showed up. As they walked into the living room all of their friends turned to look at them.

"Yes yes were engaged" Chandler said. All of their friends Minus Ross came into the hug "Ross" Chandler said after they all broke the hug

"You know my parents are not going to be ok with this" Ross said

"Yea Me and Monica don't care" Chandler said

"Well ok then" Ross said and gave them both a hug "Congrats you guys"

That night the whole gang went out to dinner at plaza. Then left the happy couple to have some alone time. After both Monica and Chandler fell asleep in each others arms both of them could not wait for the rest of their lives.

_AN: I know cheesy but I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and sorry if there are any spelling mistakes. Review :) _


	9. Mothers And Father

_**DISCLAIMER:No Still don't own anything **_

Three weeks, It has been three weeks since Chandler proposed, and only their four friends know. Monica is reluctant to tell her her parents due to the phone call that she got the day they got engaged. Chandler knows that they will have to tell their parents sometime or another.

Monica and Chandler are sitting in _Their _apartment. They decided to live together right after they got engaged, and they were both just getting settled in.

"Chandler when are we going to tell my parents and your Mom?" Monica asked. Little did she know that opened the gate of hurt in Chandler. It reminded him that his Dad didn't live to see him get married. He eventually spaced out and Monica noticed. "Sweetie. You ok?" She asked and he snapped out of his daydream.

"Um well soon I guess" He said

"Ya like how soon?" She asked

"I don't know sometime this week I guess"

"Really that soon"

"Babe you have to understand that they our our parents they have to know. And I know that your parents will most likely disapprove but they have to understand that we love each other and thats all that matters" He said taking hold of her hands and rubbing them slightly.

"Ok thank you, I Love you" she said and kissed him "I'll go call my Mom" Monica said once she broke the kiss

"Ok" He said

Monica picked up the phone from its cradle and called her parents house, and after about three rings he Dad picked up

* * *

><p>"<em>Hello this is Jack Geller"<em>

"Hi Dad it's Monica"

"_Oh Hello Monica did you break up with Chandler?" This question made Monica roll her eyes_

"No Dad is something else"

"_Well what is it?"_

"Chandler and I are getting married"

"_Monica are you joking, You know me and your Mom will not allow this" _

"Dad tell me what do you guys have against Me and Chandler"

"_Well sweetie we think you can do better" _

"Dad Chandler is the best thing that has ever happened to me"

"_But Sweetie there are better guys out there that would love you more than Chandler ever will"_

"DAD! How can you say that! You will never understand how much I Love Chandler goodbye"

* * *

><p>Monica said and hung up and began to cry. Her crying caused Chandler to jump into action. As she she hugged she him she felt loved again. "He said that you don't love as much as you should"<p>

"Shh It's OK" He said and touched her head. Once Monica stopped crying he leaned back to look at her "You realize I love you… No matter what anyone says."

"Thank you" She said in a weak voice and look at his shirt that she was playing with.

"Look at Me" He said and she looked up at him "Just remember _Say Geronimo" _

"Lets Make this Leap" She said and laughed slightly

"I Need To call my Mom now" He said letting her go and Grabbing the phone. Once again after three rings his Mom picked up

* * *

><p>"<em>Hello this is Nora Bing" <em>

"Hey Mom it's Chandler"

"_Chandler sweetie what's up?" _

"Oh Nothing I am engaged"

"_Oh Honey that is wonderful to whom?"_

"Monica Geller"

"_Oh sweetie your Father would be so proud" _

"I know he would. And guess what, I used your Dad's engagement ring"

"_The one from Scotland?" _

"Yea the one from Scotland"

"_Well congrats and tell her I said hi" _

"Ok Bye Mom" Chandler finished and hung up, Then turned to Monica who was looking at him with shock yet happiness

* * *

><p>"What?" he asked with a smile<p>

"The ring is from Scotland?" She asked

"Ya why"

"You love me enough to give me a family heirloom"

"Monica If I could I would give you the world." He said and kissed her passionately

"And I would have been happy with a tiny tiny diamond" She said after they broke the kiss

"You know that place that you always wanted to get married at" Chandler said

"You mean your Mom's cabin in the woods" Monica said

"Well I called her, before just now and I convinced her I needed the cabin for personal use so If you want to use it" He said

"Really?!" She shouted

"Really" He replied. and she hugged him

"Oh my God what date?" She asked

"May, 16, 1996"

"But Its August I need to start planning"

"Ok But we have tonight, Right?"

"Right"

"Ok I got us reservations at The Plaza, we eat then we come home and watch a movie since its Movie night Thursday" He said

"Ok that actually sounds like fun I will go get ready" She said and Got ready for her date with Chandler: The Man Of Her Dreams

_AN: I Have Not Gotten A Lot Of Feedback the last couple Chapter. I've Only Gotten Like One Review The Last Three Chapters. Now This Is Going To Sound Incredibly Selfish But I Am Not Going To update until Three Reviews. I Really Want To Continue So PLEASE REVIEW Thx :o) _


	10. You Should

**Disclaimer:Why do I even bother, mo I don't own anything**

_AN: You Guys are back Thanks for the reviews BTW :)_

Rachel walked into Monica and Chandler's apartment to find Monica sitting on her couch looking at a bridal magazine. "Hey Mon"

"Hey Rach, Can you help me? I don't know what kind of wedding dress I want" Monica said and put down her magazine and sat on her knees to face Rachel.

"Mon I thought you have known what kind of wedding dress you have wanted since the eighth grade." Rachel stated

"Yea but now I don't want a big huge ball gown. It just doesn't say I am marrying my Soul Mate." Monica sighed

"Ok Mon here is what we are going to do. It is almost Noon, I am going to Call Phoebe and we are going to go wedding dress shopping. Chandler gets home at six right?" Rachel asked

"Ya. That give us seven hours of shopping. Sounds like fun lets go" Monica said and both Monica and Rachel walked out into the hall.

"Wait Mon I just need to grab my purse" Rachel said and walked into apartment, Rachel no lived in Chandler's old bedroom. One hour later Monica and Rachel met at the bridal shop. Phoebe didn't necessarily shopping but she loved Monica so she was more than happy to help her pick out her wedding dress.

After about ten dresses that the three girls hated they came across one that was absolutely beautiful. A beautiful ball gown that was not too puffy,with a tool bottom. It had flower detailing on the bodice and a sleeve that draped over the left shoulder, it also had flower detailing on the bottom of the gown.

When Rachel saw this dress she loved it and knew that Monica would too. "Hey Mon look at this one" Rachel said as she showed Monica the gown on the hanger.

"Oh My God, this is beautiful" She exclaimed "Let me try it on" Monica said and took the dress from Rachel and went back into her dressing room. About five minutes later she came out and Phoebe and Rachel's Mouths dropped open, Monica looked absolutely stunning in this dress.

"Oh Mon, You look so gorgeous" Rachel's said

"Mon that's the one" Phoebe said

"I Know" She said

"Mon Is this your dress?" Rachel asked

"Yes" She said forcing back tears

"Mon happy tears?" Phoebe asked

Monica slightly nodded her head and clapped her hand over her mouth. The three girl joined in a hug and all began to cry. After the girls bought the dress they all decided to go to lunch. They all ordered and began to talk about wedding plans.

"So Mon you haven't picked a maid of honor yet." Phoebe said as she ate her garden salad

"No I haven't" Monica said

"Well have you thought about it yet?" Rachel asked

"Yes, Yes I have… I was thinking Rach you would be mine"

"What? You picked Rachel over me?" Phoebe asked shocked

"Wait let me Continue, So Rachel would be Mine, I would be Phoebe's and Phoebe you would be Rachel's" Monica said and went back to her steak.

"Ok I like that" Phoebe said

* * *

><p>Chandler, Ross and Joey sat in the coffee house and talked about well the knicks. Joey and Ross noticed that Chandler was beginning to zone out.<p>

"Hey Chandler, You alright?" Joey asked

"Yea just thinking about who's gonna be my best man" Chandler said

"Well have you figured it out yet?" Ross asked

"No. I mean Joey is like my brother, but Ross I was yours so I kind of feel like I owe you one" Chandler said and began to play with his fingers.

"Chan I think Joey should be yours" Ross said and patted his arm

"Really?" Chandler asked

"Yes I think it means more to you to have Joey be your best man" Ross said

"Ok Then Joey you are my best man and Ross you will be the groomsmen" Chandler said and patted Ross on the arm

"Hey Chandler how are you holding up ever since you know your Dad and stuff?" Joey asked

"Ok, I mean my mom called to tell me that my Dad's lawyer wants to meet me and my Mom"

"Why?" Joey asked

"Well apparently my Dad left Me and my Mom a lot of stuff" Chandler said

"Cool" Joey exclaimed

"Yea I meet with him tomorrow, I already told Monica, but I would like to know what My Dad left me" Chandler said

Just then the three girls walked into the coffee shop.

"Hey there they are" Chandler said

"Ya we found a wedding dress" Monica said.

"Oh really that's great" Chandler said as she sat down on the couch. The gang and been at the coffee house before Monica and Ross' parents walked in…

_AN: TBC… Thanks for the reviews again :)_


	11. Like Brother, Like Sister

_**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**_

_The gang and been at the coffee house before Monica and Ross' parents walked in…_

The gang turned around to face Monica and Ross' parents. Chandler felt a rush of protection run over Monica as Monica herself sunk into Chandler's embrace. Ross looked from his sister to his parents. The rest of the group just looked at Jack and Judy.

"Mom Dad, What are you doing here?" Ross finally asked

"We have come to see your sister" Judy said looking at Monica. As the tension began to rise Monica became very uncomfortable.

"Mom what do you want?" Monica finally asked after about two minutes

"We would like to give you are blessing" Jack said looking at his daughter

"Dad I never needed your blessing, because I am an adult and I make my own decisions" Monica said and played with her engagement ring.

"Monica we understand that now that Ross gave us a piece of his mind. Before that we thought that Chandler was you know not your type" Judy said

"What is that supposed to mean?" Chandler asked

"We always thought of Monica being with a more mature man, like Richard Burke. Monica sweetie you remember him" Jack said

"Isn't he like Fifty?" Ross asked

"Yes, but he seems more Monica's type" Judy said

"But after hearing from Ross how happy Monica has been since she got together with Chandler, we have decided to accept the fact that they are getting married" Jack said

"Thank Dad" Monica said

* * *

><p>The next day Chandler walked into the lawyers office to find his Mom already discussing her share of his Dad's estate. Chandler had no idea what to expect at the end of the day.<p>

"Nora I take it this is your son" The lawyer said standing up from his chair.

"Yes this is Chandler. Chandler this is your fathers lawyer" Nora said introducing the two men.

"Nice to meet you Chandler. Now Chandler I have to asked if you are married because if you are we would need him or her to be here" said looking through the papers on his desk. Chandler smiled slightly.

"Sir I am engaged and _she _is busy planning the wedding right now" Chandler said and crossed his legs.

"I see" said

" what did Charles leave us?" Nora asked after looking at her son who just wanted to see his fiancee again.

"Well he left you these" said handing Nora a handful of papers.

"What are these? Chandler's birth certificate, I thought I got that when we divorced" Nora said

"what else is in there Mom?" Chandler asked

" .God your first baby photo" Nora said and smile, Chandler on the other hand looked at the photo in disgust.

"Chandler your father left you a lot" said

"Like" Chandler said as he gestured his hand. All of the sudden a beautiful young woman that looked exactly like Nora walked into office. Nora began to scratch her head and began to avoid Chandler's gaze.

"May I ask who you are" said

"Sophia Bing" The woman said

"Your relation to the family" said.

"I'm Their Daughter" She said. Chandler looked at his Mom who was still avoiding his gaze.

"Mom care to catch me up" Chandler finally said after several moments of awkward silence.

"Mom who's that?" Sophia asked. became very confused and let the family handle this.

"Mom is this my sister?" Chandler asked

"Is this my brother?" Sophia asked

"Y-Yes" Nora finally said. Chandler and Sophia looked at each other in shock that each other existed.

As the tension grew the meeting went on. Chandler got half of his Dad's possessions and Sophia got the other half. After the meeting the three went out into the lobby Chandler still looking at his new sister.

"Mom why would you hide this from me?" Chandler asked

"Alright before we get into a huge fight let me give you my side of the story. Ok so your aunt Lucy was infertile. so when I found out I was having twins me and her got to talking and your father want the boy so we gave Sophia to her" Nora said looking at the blank looks on her childrens faces.

"Ok Mom I need to get back to Monica" Chandler said as he started to walk out the door.

"Who's Monica?" Sophia asked

"My future wife" Chandler said as he turned back to look at his sister. A rush of guilt came over him "You want to come over for dinner? I would love to get to know you better" Chandler said and smiled at his sister

"Ok that sounds like fun" Sophia said "You want to come Mom?" She asked

"No you two need to get to know each other its way overdue" Nora said and watched her two children walk side by side to the car.

_AN: Ok that was a long shot, but i've always wanted to write Chandler as a brother figure so tell me what you think. Review :)_


	12. Your History

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything **

Chandler and Sophie sat in silence as Chandler drove Phoebe's grandmother's cab. The two siblings were shocked when they found out that each other existed. As Chandler and Sophie reached his apartment Chandler could tell Sophie was getting a little scared of meeting her brother's fiancee.

"Sophie its ok Monica won't hurt you I swear" Chandler said as they reached apartment 20. As the two walked in they found Monica cooking dinner. Monica saw Sophie and was immediately curious about who this girl was.

"Chandler sweetie who's this?" Monica said stepping away from the pot that was on the stove.

"Monica this is Sophie my twin sister" Chandler said pointing to Sophie.

"Hi nice to meet you" Sophie said shaking Monica's hand.

"Hi Sophie. Chandler why is this the first time I am meeting her?" Monica asked Chandler.

"Well I just met her today. Monica I know that sounds so stupid but when we were born Sophie went to my aunt Lucy" Chandler explained to Monica.

"Ok but how did she find out that your Dad died?" Monica asked.

"My Mom called me,if I can still call her Mom" Sophie said and looked down. Chandler put his arm around Sophie.

"Sophie she is still your Mom" Chandler said trying to comfort her.

"Here Sophie sit down and we will all have dinner" Monica said leading Sophie to the dining table.

As the three ate dinner Monica let Sophie and Chandler bond. Much to Monica's surprise the brother and sister got along quite nicely. Sophie looked a lot like Nora. Both Sophie and Chandler got their Mom's eyes. Sophie had their Dad's sandy brown hair. If you saw the siblings walking down the street you could definitely tell that they are brother and sister.

Monica also got to bond with Sophie. Sophie had a sense of humor, but she did not use it like a defence mechanism like Chandler did. Sophie was a lot like Monica, she was confident, self assured and mentally strong.

Sophie talked about her childhood. She had a very good childhood, she was a straight A student and never once did she get suspended like Chandler did. When it came to personality Sophie and Chandler were almost completely different.

"So Sophie where do you live?" Monica asked.

"I live uptown. About fifteen minutes from here" She said.

"Do you live alone or with a roommate?" Chandler asked

"Actually I live with my boyfriend" Sophie admitted.

"Really what is he like?" Chandler asked.

"Well he is really sweet, His name is Noah. He is caring and loyal, and I love him" Sophie said.

"Well I think that is great" Monica said. Chandler on the other hand wanted to know more about what kind of guy his sister was dating.

"Well what does Noah do for a living?" Chandler asked

"Well he is a taxi cab driver, but he also plays guitar" Sophie said and looked at her clock.

"Well its getting late if I don't get home soon Noah might get worried." Sophie said

"Ok, Nice meeting you Sophie" Monica said.

"Sophie, here" Chandler said handing Sophie a piece of paper.

"What's this?" Sophie asked.

"It the date and time of the wedding, It would mean a lot to me if you could be there" Chandler said.

"Ok I'll be there,Bye" Sophie said and walked out the door.

After Sophie left Chandler and Monica looked at each other for what felt like a lifetime.

"So, Sophie seems nice" Monica said.

"Ya she does, wait is it ok that I invited her to the wedding?" Chandler asked uneasily.

"Yes of course. She is your sister she should be there. Besides I like her a lot" Monica said walking up to Chandler and started to play with his tie.

"I Love You" He said and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Hey when are you gonna tell the gang you have a sister?" Monica asked after she broke the kiss.

"Probably next time we are in the coffee house" Chandler said.

"Ok"

_AN:I know kind of short. Next chapter the gang finds out. Review :)_


	13. Promises

**Disclaimer: Yep still don't own anything.**

Over the next two weeks, Sophie and Chandler became very close, Sophie and Monica became almost like sisters. The gang were very confused at first when they found out that Chandler had a sister, but then once they met Sophie quickly warmed up to the fact, right before Joey wanted to hit on her.

Once Chandler and Sophie knew practically everything about each other, Chandler wanted to meet her boyfriend. Sophie was fine with that but she was very scared of what Chandler was going to think about her boyfriend: Noah.

The day finally came when Noah met Chandler. Sophie and Noah walked up to Chandler and Monica's apartment. Noah was getting scared of meeting her girlfriend's brother.

"Hey its ok he won't hurt you I promise" Sophie said rubbing his arm. Sophie knocked on the apartment door and after a few seconds Chandler answered the door wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"Hey Sophie" Chandler said and took a glance at Noah. "And Noah" Chandler said before inviting the two in.

Sophie turned to Chandler and whispered in his ear: "Please try to like him."

"So Noah" Chandler said closing the door and walking towards the couch where Noah sat "Sophie tells me you play the guitar. What kind of Music do you write?" Chandler asked.

"Oh I write country" Noah said sounding scared, this caught Chandler's attention like a hawk.

"Noah, look don't be scared of me. I won't hurt you, I just want to know what kind of guy my sister is dating thats all." Chandler said.

Noah looked at Sophie who was looking at him sympathetically and slightly nodded her head. "Ok, Ok thanks" Noah said and smiled at Chandler.

As the day went on Noah and Chandler got acquainted and eventually became friends. After Sophie and Noah left Monica came home fifteen minutes later.

"Hey sweetie" Monica said to Chandler as she walked in the door.

"Hey how was work?" Chandler asked.

"Terrible, I was sidetracked all day" Monica said sitting at the dining table with Chandler.

"Why?" Chandler asked.

"Well its only two weeks till the wedding and I kept thinking of all the things that could go wrong." Monica said. This caused Chandler to laugh slightly.

"Honey, I swear everything will be perfect" Chandler said.

"Ya if you stay here" Monica said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Chandler asked crossing his arms.

"Well I guess I am just really scared that you are going to run out" Monica said.

"No, no you are not going to get away from me that easily" Chandler said as he stood up and picked her up and kissed her.

"Promise?" Monica asked.

"I Promise" Chandler said and kissed her again.

_AN:This is basically a filler chapter. Next Chapter will be the wedding and a few surprises Review :) _


	14. Finally Happy

**Disclaimer: NOPE DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

Monica could not believe it. She was pregnant. Monica had wanted a baby her whole life, and she was so happy it was with Chandler. Monica threw the pregnancy test in the trash and walked out of her bathroom and into the kitchen to get a glass of water. When Monica finished her water she started to walk into the bedroom to get ready for the wedding, when there was a knock on the door.

Monica walked over to answer the door to find Sophie on the other side. "Sophie" Monica started but quickly realized that she was crying "What's wrong?" She asked as Sophie walked in.

"Noah finally kicked off his music career, he has to move to L.A. He wants me to move there with him, but I just couldn't leave New York. S-so we kind of broke up" Sophie said and began to cry.

"Sophie, honey it's ok" Monica said and hugged her.

"Is Chandler here?" Sophie asked between sobs.

"No he is probably getting ready for the wedding" Monica said.

"Oh Mon, I'm sorry I forgot its your wedding day. Just give me a minute and I will be out of your hair." Sophie said and started to walk out.

"Sophie stay. I will need help, Rachel and Phoebe are putting the final touches on the ceremony space." Monica said.

As the two got ready for the wedding Monica told Sophie about being pregnant and Sophie was nothing but thrilled. Then Sophie helped Monica into her wedding dress. After Monica was perfect Sophie stepped back and took a look at her soon to be sister in law. Sophie let out a gasp at how beautiful Monica looked.

Since Monica's hair was short at the time she had beautiful curls in her hair that made her look like a angel. Monica's dress fit her perfectly.

"Mon, are you here?" Monica hear Phoebe's voice coming from her living room. As Monica and Sophie stepped out of her room, Phoebe and Rachel took in how beautiful Monica looked. "Mon the bridal car is here, you ready?" Phoebe asked still cooing over Monica.

* * *

><p>When the bridal car made it to the location of the ceremony everybody got with their partners. First down the asial was Chandler with Sophie and his Mom by his side. Then was Phoebe escorted by Joey. Second Rachel who was escorted by Ross (Her Boyfriend). Last but definitely not least Monica escorted by her Father and Mother.<p>

Once Monica reached the altar the ceremony began.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in the bonds of holy matrimony" The priest began. "Chandler repeat after me" The priest said to Chandler.

"I Chandler"

"_I Chandler"_

"Take thee Monica"

"_Take the Monica"_

"As my lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health till death do us part"

"_As my lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health till death do us part"_

"Now Monica" The priest said "I Monica"

"_I Monica" _

"Take thee Chandler"

"_Take thee Chandler"_

"As my lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health till death do us part"

"_As my lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health till death do us part"_

"Now let us proceed to the rings" The priest said as Ross and Rachel handed the priest the rings. "Chandler place this ring on Monica's finger to represent the love that the two of you share" The priest said and handed the ring to Chandler, when Chandler slipped on Monica's finger Monica had the biggest smile on her face. "Now Monica place this ring on Chandler's finger" The priest said and handed Monica the ring. "Now it gives me great pleasure to pronounce you husband and wife, You may now kiss the bride" The priest said and stepped back. Great applause came from the audience.

Chandler pulled back from the kiss and smiled widely at Monica. "I am so glad you are my Wife " Chandler whispered in Monica ear.

"We said Geronimo." Monica whispered back.

"We sure did." Chandler said.

After the guest left the ceremony space leaving just the wedding party there Monica turned to Chandler. "Honey I need to tell you something" Monica said.

"What's up?" Chandler asked his wife.

"I'm pregnant" Monica said and then examined Chandler's face. His face was first looking panicked but then he broke out into a smile.

"That's, that's great" Chandler said and kissed his wife temple.

"We're gonna have a baby!" Monica exclaimed.

"Ya we are" Chandler said and kissed her semi passionate.

* * *

><p>It was nine months later and Monica and Chandler were in the delivery room waiting for Monica to have the babies. During the fifth month of the pregnancy Monica and Chandler found out that they were having twins, one boy and one girl.<p>

"Chandler I can't do this I can't" Monica said to Chandler who was holding her leg under her knee.

"Yes you can. Look at me, Yes you can." Chandler said and kissed her temple.

After about three or four pushes their son was born, his loud cry was making his Mom and Dad cry. After the umbilical cord was cut, the nurses took him to get cleaned up.

Now again after three or four pushes their daughter was born. After they cleaned her up, the nurse handed Monica her daughter and his son.

Monica looked down at her daughter who had beautiful dark brown hair and blue eyes just like hers, but she had a smile just like her father.

Chandler looked at his son who looked just like him. Chandler couldn't believe Monica and him had two children.

* * *

><p>Monica and Chandler sat on the bed in recovery and went over baby names.<p>

"So Mom, what should we name our kids" Chandler asked.

"How about Matthew Charles Bing and Morgan Lauren Bing" Monica suggested.

"How about Emma?" Chandler asked

"Oh I love the name Emma. So Matthew and Emma" Monica said.

"I love you" Chandler said.

The happy family went home the next day. Chandler finally felt happy.

_AN: I just wanted to thank everyone who stuck by this story. And thanks for the reviews. I have many more ideas so until next time. :-) _


End file.
